Turning the Tables
by ThePrimeOne
Summary: Day 5 of Felannie Week 2019, prompt: Music. Annette finds Felix at the greenhouse late at night.


Annette could scarcely believe her ears the first time she heard it that day. When it first reached her ears, she barely had time to register it until later that night, where she laid in her bed unable to sleep, a voice permanently burned deep into her memory, Earlier in the day, she had quite the embarrassing encounter with a certain Felix Hugo Fraldarius. The young man had stumbled upon Annette as she had finished cleaning up the greenhouse, mostly mindlessly wandering around the monastery.

Keyword being 'mostly'.

Deep down in the back of his head, as Annette would later find out, he was looking for her, seeking her out to hear her sing to him; desperately so, to the point he had embarrassingly described himself as being her 'captive'. Soon after, she sung to the Fraldarius heir, watching him calm down to what looked to be his happiest since the aftermath of the battle at Gronder Field.

And then it happened.

It was only for a moment, but it was enough to immediately get Annette's attention, and seemingly being the only one to notice as it slipped under Felix's radar.

It was the sound of his voice slipping out of his mouth as he attempted to sing along with Annette's various songs, often being off-key at times. Annette was quite surprised that Felix had a knack for memorising all the lyrics appeared in each of his songs.

_'I guess he really does have it permanently etched in his memory', _she thought to herself that evening, in hindsight. Felix's voice wasn't the most adept at singing, and he was well aware of this; having stated multiple times that he "wasn't great at harmonizing" whenever the professor used to ask the two of them to attend choir sessions together years ago.

And yet here Annette was, wide awake remembering his radiant smile as he sang along with her quietly, as if he were in pure bliss.

It embarrassed Annette to think about it any deeper than just Felix enjoying her singing. The awkward way he spoke to her, being the first person he actively talked to after his father died while still clearly grieving, the constant blushing, the pure look of bliss as if he had been liberated from all of his emotional burdens when she sang, and him being her captive…

"Oh Seiros," Annette groaned, feeling her face light up red at his comment. "It really cuts both ways…"

Throwing her pillow to the wall, she shook her head and headed out from her dorms with a small lantern in hand, tip toeing her way to the greenhouse to get her mind off of Felix.

Humming 'crumbs and yums' on her way down to the greenhouse, Annette stopped in her tracks when she spotted a small light emanating from the greenhouse.

Annette crept forward towards the entrance, wondering who could be in the greenhouse so late at night. Slowly opening the greenhouse door, Annette slipped in quietly, making sure to blow out her own lantern as to not alert the other person to her presence.

_"Today's dinner is steak and then a cake that's yummy yum…"_

Annette's jaw dropped to the floor. _"W-who's singing my crumbs and yums song…?"_

_"Now it's time to fill my tummy tummy tum... Oh, this mountain of sweets, and treats that I long to eats…"_

Annette covered her mouth with her hand if only to stop a short and a laugh from echoing in the greenhouse.

"Oh my, is that… Felix?" Annette whispered, watching Felix watering the plants, lamely trying to imitate the dance he'd seen her do all those years ago, his voice clearly not suited for singing.

_"Oh, stacks of steaks and cakes and crumbs and yums…"_

Annette watched on in embarrassed amusement, her face breaking up into a wide smile. "Oh Felix, Annette sighed, her smile turning devious. Walking as quietly as she could, she neared Felix as he stopped singing and looked at his feet.

"Ugh, what would she do next? She steps to the right then spin, but how does she continue? Does she just start again?"

Annette cleared her throat, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Felix flinched in surprise at her voice, the watering can slipping out of his hands, his reflexes thankfully fast enough to catch it before it hit the ground. Felix turned around to meet Annette's eyes for a moment before looking away.

"A-Annette? What are you doing here?" Felix stuttered, feeling red with embarrassment. "It's not like you to be out so late," he frowned, trying his best to compose himself.

"Well, couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk. Then I saw a light, heard singing, and now I'm here," Annette summarised. "I didn't know you could sing, Felix."

Felix grit his teeth together. "So you did hear me."

"Yep!" Annette chirped with a glowing smile, one that Felix's gaze couldn't help but be drawn to. Felix stared back at the ground not a second later, too embarrassed to speak.

"Don't tell anyone about this," Felix said with a stern voice, struggling to keep it up when he heard her giggle.

"Well… I'm not so sure I can do that Feix," she said swaying her body around in thought. "Maybe I ought to tell Sylvain. He'll never let you live it down."

"You wouldn't," Felix glared at Annette, as if he were trying to burn holes in her head.

"Well~," Annette drawed out, tapping her finger on her chin. "Maybe I won't, but under one condition."

"You're evil, Annette," Felix sighed before he shifted uncomfortably at the sense of Deja Vu he felt. "And what's this condition?"

Annette walked slowly up to him, her face still as red as his, standing by his side. "Only if you let me teach you the rest of the song and dance, since you like it so much," Annette smiled, heart beating out of her chest at the thought of being alone with Felix, especially so late at night.

Felix was having similar thoughts. "Fine. Just hurry up and get this over with."

"O-okay!" Annette exclaimed a little too loudly, not expecting Felix to accept, for even if he didn't, Annette would have never spoken of it, since no one outside of Mercedes knew about Annette's habit of singing silly songs.

"Okay, so, I don't have that much written beyond what you already know," Annette admitted shyly. "But I do have something," she reiterated, clearing her throat. "And it goes something like this…"

Today's desert is Saghert and Cream from the dining hall… Now it's time to gobble gobble up it all… Oh, this mountain of bits, and bites I eat all my nights… Oh, stacks of steaks and cakes and crumbs and yums…

Felix watched intently as she took a specific order of steps for the second part of the song, ones that Felix specifically remember being different from the first verse he head, matching them up with the song in his head.

"Okay, I think I got it," Felix said, picking up a spare can and passing it to Annette. "Here," Felix said. "I want you to stay," Felix whispered. "Please, Annette?"."

Annette glanced at it, thrusting out a hand to grab it and stood by Felix's side as they began to water the plants. "Of course I will, Felix," Annette smiled at him, Felix sheepishly sending one back her way.

Silence overcame them before Felix started tapping his feet ever so lightly, to the beat of crumbs and yums, eyeing the shorter girl, hoping she'd pick up on it. Thankfully, she started humming as she strolled over to various parts of the greenhouse to water the plants, following to the beat of the echo of Felix's foot tapping the ground.

And then, much to Felix's delight, Annette finally broke out into song.

Today's dinner is steak and then a cake that's yummy yum... Now it's time to fill my tummy tummy tum...

Before she could continue, Felix interjected.

Oh, this mountain of sweets, and treats that I long to eats... Oh, stacks of steaks and cakes and crumbs and yums...

Annette looked at him in surprise. His voice wasn't exactly the best on his own, but Annette couldn't help but wonder what they'd sound like together. Walking up next to him, she snaked her right arm around Felix's left arm, like the other girls he'd seen on dates out in town.

And as if he'd read her mind, he broke out into song and dance with Annette singing:

Today's desert is Saghert and Cream from the dining hall… Now it's time to gobble gobble up it all… Oh, this mountain of bits, and bites I eat all my nights… Oh, stacks of steaks and cakes and crumbs and yums…

Right as the verse ended, the watering cans they used to feed the plants he clinked together to create a loud clashing sound. The young man and woman froze in place as the sound rang out in the greenhouse.

Annette gulped releasing her arm around Felix's. "Maybe that's a signal we should go."

"Right," Felix simply said, almost sounding… dejected?

"W-well, we could stay here for a little longer. I do think we sound good together, so I don't mind if sang together more often," Annette smiled at the ground, Felix stunned, trying to let her words sink in. "A-alright. I… I'd like that, Annette," Felix remarked with little emotion, betraying the strangely giddy feeling he felt within himself. The raven-haired man held out his arm.

"You know, I don't think I got some of the lyrics right in that last bit there. Maybe we should try again."

Annette giggled, wrapping her arm around his, as the two sang into the night.

Something they'd soon come to regret, Sylvain and Ingrid never letting it down when they were discovered snuggled up in Felix's coat the next morning. 

* * *

My day 5 fic for Felannie Week 2019, prompt: Music.

I had to use all my brain power just to come up with that second verse, hence why this is so short.

The next one will be a little longer... and a little better.

I think.

Anyway, friendly reminder that reviews are fuel! Have a good one!


End file.
